Last case
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Al tener que soportar las constantes burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo, Naruto accede a participar en un arriesgado caso que implica la detención de un asesino en serie. Poco después de tomar el caso, se sumerge de manera inconsciente en un idilio que podría ofuscar su propósito inicial de resolver la encomienda SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen** : Al soportar las constantes burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo, Naruto accede a participar en un arriesgado caso que implica la detención de un asesino en serie. Poco después de tomar el caso, se sumerge de manera inconsciente en un idilio que podría ofuscar su propósito inicial de resolver el caso

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía. **No** al plagio. Son solo diez capitulos :)

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc, violencia, lenguaje soez

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki despertó momentos antes de que sonara la alarma. Hecho curioso puesto que, un mes atrás, ni siquiera el estrepito ocasionado por alguna tempestad lo habría sacado de su letargo. No obstante, ahora era diferente, amaba su trabajo, le gustaba mucho el cargo de detective que se le había encomendado, mas no así, el estropicio generado a raíz de este

Ya no había más siestas vespertinas, no podía atiborrarse de ramen a diario, y su mente estaba inquieta las doce horas del día, y muchas más de la noche

No era un caso fácil el que se le había asignado, empero, resultaba emocionante y a la vez complejo. Muchos en el cuartel aun dudaban de sus capacidades debido a su corta edad. Era el más joven del resto de subordinados, y –según palabras de sus compañeros- el más ingenuo

Claro que, a sus dieciséis años, Naruto había aprendido bastante dentro del extenso campo de la criminalística, y ni siquiera estaba a un cuarto del camino. Llevaba apenas dos años integrado a la base de policías y detectives de Tokio. Era un empleo bien pagado, y había sido su abuelo Hiruzen quien se encargó de acomodarlo meses antes de su muerte

Largando un bostezo y viendo sus enmarañados cabellos rubios en el espejo del baño, Naruto se dispuso a enjuagarse el rostro. La noche anterior se había duchado porque había estado practicando tiro con las dianas y sudó mucho, pero de cualquier manera, lo ayudaba a espabilarse

Con los ojos entrecerrados, anduvo de cuarto en cuarto, maldiciendo de vez en cuando al criminal que tenía a todo el cuartel de cabeza durante los últimos meses. Naruto conservaba la esperanza de ser él quien lo atrapara, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. De ese modo sería finalmente reconocido por sus compañeros, lo aceptarían como a un igual, y no como al chiquillo idiota cuyos buenos contactos, ayudaron a su integración dentro del cuartel. Y es que, si bien era cierto que fue gracias a Hiruzen que Naruto había entrado en la unidad, sus meritos también habían influido en ello. Su abuelo era una persona responsable y simpática, pero en ocasiones parco y serio. Hiruzen no introduciría a cualquier novato sino supusiese de antemano que era lo correcto, que dicha elección era la adecuada

Muchas veces su abuelo le había dicho que no "metiera la pata" que se ganara el reconocimiento de sus camaradas limpiamente, que les demostrara con hechos y no con palabras, quien era Naruto Uzumaki

Y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, honraría a sus difuntos padres y a su abuelo, al mismo tiempo que obtenía algo que consideraba importante, ser reconocido, que dejaran de burlarse de él y lo llamaran "pequeño rubio suertudo"

No todos en el cuartel eran así. Pero la gran mayoría se comportaba como un autentico dolor de cabeza, según Gaara, querían presionarlo para que se marchara cuanto antes, de esa manera, les subirían el sueldo. Un subordinado menos, varios subordinados a los cuales repartir ese cheque

Ni loco Naruto les daría ese gusto. Primero atraparía a ese psicópata apodado "Hebi", le daría una buena paliza y lo encerraría en el lugar que le correspondía. Eso si es que aquel criminal desalmado lograba librarse de la pena de muerte

Más relajado, se detuvo en la barra desayunadora y tomó un pote de ramen instantáneo. Era muy temprano aun, así que comería cuando llegara al cuartel. Y en cambio, decidió prepararse un café bien cargado que lo ayudase a mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo. Después se sentó junto a la mesa y tomó los papeles desperdigados para leerlos con suma atención

Hebi era lo único que Naruto tenía en la cabeza desde el comienzo del día, hasta ya entrada la noche. Su actual jefe le había asignado efectuar una ronda nocturna en un vecindario de mala muerte, donde se suponía, podría obtener valiosa información respecto al cretino

Solo una semana desde el último asesinato, y ya sumaban dos más. Lo peor de todo es que las pruebas eran insuficientes y entre mas creían acercarse, mas retrocedían. Los registros apuntaban a que el asesino apodado Hebi no podía hallarse a más de cuarenta millas a la redonda. Aparentemente perpetraba los asesinatos siguiendo una especie de patrón numérico con el que enmarcaba el cuerpo de cada víctima, empleando un arma blanca para ello

Naruto había salido del Anbu a las siete en punto de la noche, llevando consigo su indumentaria, teléfono móvil y el mismo pote de ramen que llevo en su mochila esa mañana al cuartel. No tuvo tiempo de desayunar, no se había despegado un solo segundo del seguimiento del caso y ahora le dolía la cabeza

Pero no era lo peor

Para nada era lo peor

Y empezaba a creer que realmente sus compañeros tenían la razón al burlarse de él y nominarlo como un ingenuo y estúpido niño suertudo. Aunque Naruto dudaba que esta vez la suerte estuviera de su parte

Itachi le había pedido discreción absoluta al respecto. Naruto tendría que informar solamente a dos de sus camaradas de relevo para que lo ayudaran y cubrieran en la mayor medida posible. Sin embargo Naruto no le había comunicado la orden de Itachi a nadie más. Había decidido hacer esa ronda él solo porque, si encontraba alguna pista por su cuenta, empezarían a tomarlo más en consideración y dejarían de pensar que era un tonto primerizo que no sabía nada de nada

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, mirando a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban a su lado... ¿Quién podría ser el asesino?- pensaba desesperado. Era alguien de la ciudad... Pero... No sería tan fácil encontrarlo, de eso estaba seguro

El cielo se había oscurecido, Naruto debía llevar al menos cuatro horas vagando por los mismos puntos, guiándose por la luminaria de las aceras y sintiendo un repentino temor

¿Donde rayos estaba? vaya... Desventajas de ser "amateur"

Se había perdido. Su primera encomienda de importancia y había sido tan estúpido para no llevar un mapa consigo de esa zona de la ciudad. Naruto nunca había estado en ese sitio, y supo la razón al mirar los actos de vandalismo expuestos bajo la luz de la luna

Grafitis por doquier, llantas de los coches pinchadas, grupos de pandillas vociferando aquí y allá, intercambiando paquetes "extraños", y algunos guiñándole un ojo al pasar

Definitivamente era peligroso. Y él un estúpido por aventurarse solo y con un atuendo casual. Aunque quizá esto último fuera lo más inteligente que había hecho Naruto. Ya que, estaba seguro, no sería del agrado de "esas" personas, ver a un gendarme a esas horas de la noche, invadiendo sus clubes sociales, puntos de encuentro e intercambio de producto ilícito

La había regado en grande

Por unos segundos, Naruto pensó que lo más prudente en esa situación era llamar a Gaara. Pero cuando se detuvo para sacar el móvil, vio a lo lejos como una pandilla se acercaba con paso firme hasta donde él estaba

Observó el oscuro cielo estrellado, caminando con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón marino

Debía encontrar una estrategia que le permitiera inculpar a otro individuo de sus crímenes. Al principio lo había considerado un perfecto señuelo para atraer al detective de cuarta que se hacía llamar su hermano

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, mas bien, no estaba pensando

Itachi nunca investigaría un caso en persona, no si aquello lo ponía en riesgo. Un riesgo que claramente se había ganado. Pero Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse, el mismo estúpido juego del gato y el ratón. No, definitivamente no quería formar parte de esas ridiculeces

Sabía que se exponía mucho al deambular por las escenas de los crímenes, pero se había vuelto un hábito en él. Quizá Itachi llegara a presentarse directamente en alguno, pero tenía que ser uno que llamara verdaderamente su atención. Uno que involucraba a alguien cercano

¿Pero quién?

¿Realmente su hermano tenía alguna persona de la que se preocupara aparte de sí mismo?

A Sasuke le gustaba pensar que Itachi había terminado igual que él, indiferente y hermético a todo y a todos. Pero aun así, encontraría un punto débil. Así tuviera que exterminar a todos su sequitos, se mancharía las manos de sangre las veces que fuera necesario. Eso haría, porque era su propósito, para lo que vivía y por lo que moriría

Unos suaves empujones y volvió a la realidad, la gente pasaba de largo a su lado, gente ansiosa por cruzar el ultimo semáforo que lo separaba de la inseguridad que aguardaba al otro lado de la calle

Neutral, los miró avanzar hasta perderse entre la multitud citadina. Después se volvió hacia la acera de enfrente y siguió su camino

Apenas hubo dado unos pasos cuando notó un individuo singularmente diferente al resto de los transeúntes, resaltaba aun en la inmensa y lóbrega oscuridad de la noche. Su aspecto era desaliñado y estaba doblado, sosteniéndose el estomago. Cuando Sasuke dio otro paso, vio su cabello dorado, reluciente a la luz de la única farola de esa acera. Tenía un porte ligeramente refinado, atractivo. Y tenía el labio roto

Y además lloraba…

Sasuke pensó por un efímero segundo en marcharse y dejarlo a su suerte, aquello no le concernía y él no era condescendiente. Dio media vuelta y el joven rubio lo llamó

-¡E-Espere!- Naruto alargó el brazo en su dirección, tratando de reponerse un poco de aquella brutal paliza que le habían dado para robarle el único artefacto que le permitiría comunicarse con sus compañeros. Tenía que preguntar a alguien más, y por un momento había creído que aquel sujeto se trataba de algún vándalo o delincuente, pero viendo su modo ajeno hacia él y el atuendo formal y porte enigmático que poseía, decidió que solo era otro individuo, alguien que podría ayudarlo. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y el hilillo de sangre del labio

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, pero estaba consciente de que las personas podían ser peligrosas. No por nada Naruto investigaba crímenes. Había visto a ese chico de cabellos oscuros cruzar la calle y dirigirse casi por inercia hacia él. Por ende, lo había acreditado como alguien de cuidado

Al ver que el sujeto se mantenía de espaldas a la expectativa, Naruto se animó a hablar de nuevo

-Disculpa... ¿Me podrías decir en qué calle estoy, dattebayo? - estaba un poco apenado, sobretodo porque le costaba ver con un ojo después de semejantes golpes bestiales de un trío de mastodontes con cuchillo en mano. Sabía que tenía el labio hinchado y partido, y que seguramente daba lástima su aspecto, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba regresar o Itachi lo despediría

-¿Qué clase de inepto se pierde en una zona tan peligrosa de la ciudad?, ¿es que nunca sales de casa?- Sasuke sonreía a medias. El crio estaba perdido, era de esperarse, no aparentaba ser del tipo de personas que salen a pasear de noche por un vecindario por demás riesgoso. –Debes ser de esos niños mimados. Déjame adivinar, saliste a dar un paseo, te perdiste y te han santiguado a golpes para quitarte lo único de valor que poseías… ¿una billetera, algún celular?

Naruto quedo boquiabierto por la deducción del extraño. Quiso que se volteara en ese momento, necesitaba verlo a la cara, saber con quién estaba tratando, seguramente era otro policía, y de ser así, estaba en más problemas

-Así que... ¿A dónde te diriges?- esta vez Naruto dio un paso al frente, movido por la curiosidad. Aquella manera tan arrogante de hablar le resultaba de lo más irritante, pero de alguna forma, el tipo le inspiraba confianza. Después de todo aun no lo había golpeado, insultado o escupido, y habían logrado intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Se convenció de que no le haría daño, y suspiró plenamente aliviado

-A cualquier estación de policía... Realmente, no sé dónde queda… - admitió, sabía que no era muy inteligente de su parte decir eso, pero era la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba ni de a donde se dirigía. Naruto maldijo interiormente no salir más seguido por aquella zona de la ciudad. Aunque no lo pareciera, era alguien bastante competitivo, no le agradaba la idea de pedir ayuda, quería ser él quien la otorgase a terceros

Vio como el hombre se daba vuelta, su níveo rostro iluminado por un haz de la farola. Naruto se enderezó totalmente, sus ojos abriéndose de la impresión ante el parecido con...

-La estación más cercana- repitió aquel joven de pálida tez, volviendo la mirada hacia el apuesto chiquillo rubio, aun inseguro de su decisión. -Queda a unos quince minutos de aquí- miró nuevamente el cielo. Sabía que era riesgoso dejarlo ir solo, y aquello le habría valido un comino de no ser porque Sasuke tenía pensado dirigirse a dicho sitio una vez terminara sus labores de ese día. Sin embargo se lo había replanteado, sería demasiado estúpido ir él solo, pero ahora tenía su pase asegurado, la excusa perfecta. –Te llevo- ofreció. Y por unos instantes, media sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios


	2. El juego de las máscaras

Aceptó llevarle, y aunque Naruto sintió un inmenso alivio por ello, su mente seguía encandilada por el parecido de aquel sujeto con Itachi. Quería preguntárselo, pero se sentiría mucho más idiota al recibir una negativa contundente, pues claramente sabía, de la boca de su jefe que este no tenia ningun familiar consigo, al menos no con vida. Itachi nunca quería ahondar en el tema y Naruto respetaba la delicada línea del trabajo profesional y el espacio personal de sus camaradas

Forzó una sonrisa complaciente, pensando aun en lo ridículo de la situación. La estación se encontraba cerca, y si no se sintiera adolorido, desorientado y cansado, podría llegar por su cuenta

Miró detalladamente al chico que aceptó llevarlo pese a ser un desconocido y se dio cuenta de algo más. El peculiar color de sus ojos, negros con un ligero matiz carmín. Al instante, Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por ellos. Poco después, apartó la mirada

\- Muchas gracias, dattebayo - agradeció de antemano el gesto -Por cierto, mi nombre es… - dudó un momento antes de revelárselo, era peligroso, sin importar que, seguía exponiéndose al revelar información de esa índole. Así que dio el mote, aquel con el que hacían referencia sus compañeros. -Llámame Kyuubi - más valía cuidarse de lo que decía, Naruto tendía a olvidar la normativa, lineamientos del cuartel Anbu

Por una fracción de segundo, Sasuke se tensó al escuchar aquel mote. Enseguida le vino a la mente "el relámpago amarillo" detective extensamente galardonado a raíz de sus logros. Una leyenda que no había trascendido debidamente por un motivo...la muerte

Y ahora que se detenía a observar mejor al muchacho de preciosa mirada índigo, lo corroboraba, el parecido físico era estremecedor. No había duda alguna

Ese chico debía ser hijo de Minato. Por consiguiente, un detective. La animadversión surgió en el rostro circunspecto del Uchiha. Y tarde se dio cuenta del descarado escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo al bello jovencito de extrañas maneras y solemne mirar

Claramente Sasuke tampoco le diría su verdadero nombre. No, eso sería exponerse aun más de lo que ya hacia al hablar tan confianzudamente con un potencial detective. Uno extremadamente joven y torpe, cabe aclarar

-Mi nombre- lo pensó brevemente. -Dime Charasuke- no era la primera vez que mentía, pero si la primera que le incomodaba hacerlo con alguien, en especial un desconocido. Poco después, una extraña sensación lo invadió al instante

Lo estaban...corrección, los estaban siguiendo

Miró de reojo por sobre su hombro, ¿Serían policías?, si sus sospechas eran acertadas, estaba en un gran aprieto

Impasible, Sasuke devolvió la mirada al pequeño. ¿Irían tras él?

Desconfiado, Naruto retomó la caminata. _Charasuke_ ¿Ese era su nombre?, algo lo hacía dudar

Suspiró resignado al cabo de unos segundos. Charasuke. Sí, claro... Bueno, de todas formas, él también le había mentido... Quizá simplemente el muchacho había tomado sus medidas de precaución

¿Se vería peligroso? No que Naruto supiera, aunque tampoco importaba. De todas maneras, incluso si se trataba de alguien peligroso, y no le daba su nombre por seguridad de su identidad, él aun llevaba consigo un arma. No es que le gustara llevarla ni nada, no desde que la última vez había fallado un tiro y casi hiere a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero Itachi siempre insistía en que debía llevarla por seguridad y solo usarla si su vida corría peligro

-Conoces bien la ciudad- comentó, esperando a que el atractivo joven reaccionara, por alguna razón, Naruto quería entablar conversación con él. Sería muy estúpido preguntarle directamente si tenia algún vinculo con Itachi. Ya que aunque el parecido era bastante turbio, Itachi no tenia ningun familiar. O al menos no que Naruto supiera. -Si no llego pronto, armaran un escándalo...- admitió, frotándose los brazos adoloridos. La golpiza recibida había sido sublime. Debía tomar nota mental de no llevar cosas de valor consigo cuando visitara zonas riesgosas como esa. -¿Falta mucho?...porque si es así puedo llamar a mi jefe, dattebayo

Luego de dos calles, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. La arrogancia del chico le resultaba sumamente atrayente. Nadie le hablaba con ese aire de confianza y convicción que él empleaba, llego incluso a sospechar si sería conveniente llevarlo. Era riesgoso pero ese riesgo aportaba adrenalina a su vida

-Me olvidé el mapa en la mochila- continuó Naruto su improvisado discurso para hacer hablar al joven. -No creí que fuera tan peligroso

 _"Kyuubi_ " pensó Sasuke con desconcierto, ignorando la palabrería sin sentido del animoso chico. Había algo en el mote que le parecía familiar, pero no lograba relacionarlo con nada, aparte de Minato Namikaze

-...Y por eso, me alegra que pasaras por ahí, "Charasuke"

Una sonrisa frívola se dibujó en el níveo rostro del Uchiha cuando el rubio dijo aquel mote, enfatizándolo. Era obvio que el chiquillo no le creía. O su nivel de inteligencia no concordaba a su aparente edad, o el tal Kyuubi, estaba mintiendo...

Por unos instantes, los dos se detuvieron, pero ninguno se miró a los ojos. Tan solo se dedicaron a observar la luz roja intermitente del semáforo

-Será mejor apurarnos. No querrás que tus familiares se preocupen- anunció Sasuke lacónico, para después emprender la caminata resueltamente

-Eres muy engreído, Charasuke. Pero me agradas- Naruto notó que el joven de penetrante mirar y lozana piel sonreía apenas al oír la mención de su propio mote. ¡Lo sabia! Ese bastardo le estaba mintiendo. No se llamaba Charasuke, la cuestión ahora era ¿Por qué ocultar su verdadero nombre?

Tal vez Charasuke no era lo que aparentaba. O Quizá él ya estaba siendo paranoico...

De la nada, se dio cuenta de que ya habían avanzado bastante. Y además, el tal Charasuke le llevaba ventaja por varios metros. Inflando los mofletes, Naruto apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, evidenciando la competitividad que tan bien lo caracterizaba

-¿Temes quedarte atrás, miedosito?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Ese sujeto empezaba a irritarlo ¿Quien se creía para llamarlo así?

Eso le pasaba por estar tan distraído, y ni siquiera había encontrado una sola pista que lo guiara hasta Hebi. Mas decidido, empezó a caminar detrás del moreno, lo mas rápido que podía, cruzando los brazos despreocupadamente tras su nuca y mirando de vez en cuando el cielo que lentamente empezaba a aclararse

Poco después, Naruto se dio cuenta de que "Charasuke" miraba atrás cada tanto, aunque lo hacía muy discretamente... ¿Que había allí que llamara tanto la atención?

Sigilosamente volvió la vista atrás, y no vio nada. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. No importaba, siempre y cuando le llevara a la estación de policías

El silencio era algo incomodo entre ellos. Generalmente, Sasuke pensaba que las platicas eran formas de conseguir información necesaria o solo una manera que había encontrado el humano para perder el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, supuso que no le molestaría del todo averiguar mas de ese rubio atolondrado y lindo...

Lindo... ¡¿Lindo?!

¿Que tenía ese Dobe de lindo?...ah, fantástico, ya empezaba a delirar por el sueño. El hijo del rayo amarillo no era absolutamente lindo. Vamos, que ni siquiera era agradable. Hablaba cual cacatúa y además era tan obvio en sus mentiras que, resultaba patético. De vez en cuando, Sasuke se aseguraba de mirar detrás, cerciorándose de aquel sutil ruido de pasos que no había amainado desde el último semáforo. Indudablemente los estaban siguiendo, así que optó por desviarse de su objetivo. En un comienzo pensó que el chico se daría cuenta pero, al verlo tan tranquilo y mirando el cielo, se percató de que era incluso más idiota de lo que había supuesto inicialmente ¿Cuan confiado se podía ser?

Podría matarlo en milésimas de segundos y él no sabría qué diablos había pasado

-Kyuubi- lo llamó, viéndolo de reojo. Ahora estaba más que convencido, los estaban siguiendo, y las probabilidades de que fuera la policía eran escasas. Sasuke se detuvo y notó el bello rostro de zorrunas facciones tan sereno e ingenuo como cuando lo encontró cerca de la farola. -Camina adelante de mí- indicó, sin retirar la mirada a sus espaldas. Naruto hizo un mohín de desconcierto por la clara orden

-No

-Hazlo- amenazó Sasuke, aseverando la mirada. Naruto musitó algo referente a "pervertido" antes de situarse frente a él

Después de reanudar la caminata y sentir la incómoda mirada celeste del chico sobre él, Sasuke dedujo que en ningun momento se percató de que los seguían. Y él prefirió no decírselo de momento hasta estar seguro, además no quería preocuparlo. Como si fuera posible...

-¿Qué edad tienes?- se aventuró, sacando un carnet para tomar nota del bolsillo trasero del pantalón

Naruto lo meditó un momento. Decirle su edad a un extraño no lo afectaría a menos que él supiera algo relacionado al cuartel del Anbu, lo cual solo tenía una posibilidad del 0.5%... Pero seguía habiendo una pequeña posibilidad... ¿Que mas daba?, se arriesgaría

\- Tengo dieciséis... - confesó con una radiante sonrisa - Me veo menor ¿Cierto?- el moreno parecía ligeramente sorprendido de su respuesta. Naruto se regocijó por ello. -¿Y tú cuantos tienes?

Sasuke apartó la mirada al sorprenderse escrutando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo del chico. No sabía qué mierda le estaba pasando, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a acompañarlo. ¿Dieciséis? No aparentaba tener más de catorce. Aunque era incoherente debatir sobre su edad, esta vez parecía ser cierto, ya que, el chico se mostraba muy confiado de si mismo

Su pregunta tampoco le tomó desprevenido, era de esperarse que quisiera saberlo

Sasuke dejo de escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas a medida que se acercaban. Eso esclareció las dudas de que efectivamente los seguían y ahora que sabían a donde se dirigían, optaron por perderles el rastro. Claramente no eran tan estúpidos para seguirles a la estación de policías, sería una estupidez de su parte, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, también lo era de su parte. Había rodeado no solamente para hacer más tiempo y averiguar un poco mas de ese chico despistado, también había servido para darse cuenta de quienes los perseguían. Tendría que andar con cuidado a partir de ese momento

-Tengo veinticuatro- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto no comprendió al instante. -¿Tu...familia vive cerca de aquí?- quiso saber, aun a expensas de que Kyuubi pudiera mentir al respecto. Algo no encajaba del todo y aunque trataba de razonarlo, Sasuke no encontraba la falla

-Algo así- respondió Naruto mirando en derredor. No le gustaba mentir pero siempre le incomodaba contar la historia de sus padres y el cómo había quedado huérfano. A veces se aguantaba las lágrimas al recordarlo y si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento era, de no querer verse vulnerable frente a ese tipo extraño y engreído. -¿Ya has estado antes aquí, Charasuke?

Sasuke se sonrió, dando por sentado que el chico lo había descubierto en ese sentido. No era tan estúpido como aparentaba

\- En absoluto - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para probarlo - Honestamente, no conozco los alrededores. Pero no soy tan imbécil para no saber ubicar una estación de policía o alguna tienda de autoservicio

-¡Temeee!- resolló Naruto cerrándole repentinamente el paso, posicionándose frente al moreno para inspeccionar su altanera expresión con ahínco. Claramente se estaba burlando de él, pero Naruto no entendía la razón. Solo estaba consciente de que ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando. Y justo cuando pretendía indagar al respecto, Charasuke levantó el dedo índice, tan circunspecto y altivo que, Naruto solo atinó a seguir con la mirada la dirección señalada por el dedo. Y ahí, a unos veinte metros de donde estaban varados, la luminaria de la fachada policial se izaba sobria e imponente

-¿Vives lejos de aquí?- Naruto se mordió la lengua al preguntar. No era de su incumbencia pero el hecho de que decidiera acompañarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, aún lo tenía con dudas

-Es posible

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la escueta respuesta. Charasuke había meditado antes de responder, lo que figuraba como una mentira más en el repertorio de falacias dichas a lo largo del trayecto. Pero no lo culpaba. Era astuto de su parte no depositar entera confianza en alguien que claramente no la merecía

Por largos segundos permanecieron de pie frente al otro, sin querer decir adiós. Sasuke se irritó en demasía a causa del extraño sentimiento que lo acompañaba y además, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se trataba de una sensación desconocida e inquietante que lo hacía sentir… diferente

No. Sacudió la cabeza ante las ideas que pudieran llegar a presentarse, sin darles tiempo de acudir a su mente

Entonces recordó que había pasado por alto una cuestión importante

-¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas?- indagó, tratando de no sonar ansioso. Solo hacia más tiempo, quizá las despedidas no eran su fuerte

\- Salí a caminar - el rubio contestó apresuradamente. -De hecho, me hostigaron hasta que acepté salir... - mintió. No era algo muy ingenioso pero estaba seguro de que le serviría - Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, ttebayo- hizo una forzada reverencia y cuando pretendía darse la vuelta, algo extraño paso. El apuesto joven lo jaló del brazo y lo acorraló con su cuerpo en uno de los arboles. Naruto tembló por la cercanía. No supo en qué momento el moreno lo besó con hostilidad, fundiendo sus labios con los de él en un gesto forzado y ansioso. Las rodillas le temblaban pero, aun con toda la gama de emociones que hacían mella dentro de él, Naruto hurgó por inercia en el interior de su playera, dando al instante con el objeto en cuestión. Lo acercó al rostro del mal nacido y oprimió con fuerza el seguro del envase

-¡Mierda...!

Naruto se vio libre al momento. El moreno se apartó dando traspiés y sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos

-Joder... ¿pero qué...?

Naruto frunció el ceño y agitó nuevamente la lata. La pimienta cayena siempre funcionaba en esos casos. Aunque se sentía decepcionado por el actuar de ese mozalbete

-Lo hice para que no nos vieran- Sasuke habló con la quijada fuertemente apretada. Los ojos no dejaban de llorarle, aquello ardía horrores y lo peor de todo es que no lo vio venir

-¿Cómo?- visiblemente confundido, Naruto miró hacia atrás. Gaara recién había salido del cuartel. Y al verlo, Naruto se sintió estúpido. -¡Lo siento, ttebayo!- se acercó corriendo hasta el joven y trató de limpiarle los ojos con su playera. -Pensé que eras un violador

Sasuke intentó serenarse ante semejante estupidez

-¿Y pensaste que iba a violarte frente a la estación de policías?

Naruto enrojeció hasta las cejas. Se había puesto muy nervioso y además, lo acorraló de repente. No sabía qué esperar

-Si traías eso contigo- prosiguió Sasuke, más molesto que antes. -¿Por qué no lo usaste cuando te asaltaron?

-Pues...- Naruto se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada con evidente bochorno, agradeciendo que el moreno no pudiera verlo en esos momentos. -Me olvidé...- Sasuke frunció los labios, resoplo una maldición por lo bajo y sintió unas tibias caricias en los párpados. -Tienes suerte de que haya traído los tés de manzanilla que me dio Itachi, ahora quédate quieto, Teme- Sasuke sintió un fuerte espasmo cuando el rubio se inclinó ante él y colocó una bolsita de té en su parpado derecho para luego soplar con delicadeza a través de ella. -También en el otro- Naruto repitió el procedimiento en ambos párpados, pero cuando pretendía apartarse, el pelinegro lo sostuvo de las muñecas, tenía los párpados hinchados y los ojos aun le lloraban un poco

-Hazlo otra vez

Naruto asintió, contento consigo mismo por haber logrado aminorar un poco el dolor. Colocó nuevamente el té sobre uno de los párpados y apoyó sus labios en la bolsita para soplar suavemente

-¿Duele?- preguntó en voz queda, aspirando mas aire para continuar su labor. Sasuke no estuvo seguro si respondió en base a la cálida sensación que le brindaban los labios de Naruto sobre su piel, o si en cambio lo hizo en base al escuchar el nombre de su hermano salir de ellos. Solo estuvo consciente de algo

-Demasiado

Esta vez...No mentía

-Entonces si no eres un violador...puedes ser mi amigo

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa más brillante y sincera de todas. Lo meditó antes de responde. La palabra amigo le hizo sentir nauseas. Verdaderamente no consideraba que existieran personas que se relacionen con otras sin esperar nada. Sasuke nunca había tenido un amigo, ¿Para qué lo querría ahora?...solo conllevaría obstáculos, distracciones banas y superfluas que lo desviarían de sus planes. Y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar tomar la mano que el chico le extendía en pos de pactar sus palabras

-Podemos vernos otra vez, dattebayo

El Uchiha reaccionó cuando oyó aquella frase. No se esperaba que el chico se comportara de esa manera tan confianzuda y afable. Sin embargo, le agradó la idea de volver a verlo, el chico era por demás lindo e interesante, sumándole los posibles secretos que pudiera ocultar

-¿Acaso es una amenaza, Dobe?- se mofó, mirando por encima de su hombro. No se arriesgaría a entrar a la oficina de la policía, sería imprudente de su parte, aunque ahora conocía la ubicación de su hermano. -Si es así, la aceptaré con gusto

Por alguna razón, Naruto se dejo llevar por la expresión metódica y retadora del joven...y sonrió tontamente por ello. Pero inmediatamente retomó el control de sus desbocadas emociones, aparentando tranquilidad cuando sentía todo lo contrario

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que pareces un zorro cuando sonríes?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja al notar el ceño fruncido del rubio. Por alguna extraña razón le divertía molestarlo, era como un niño pequeño con su usual desplante infantil, queriendo aparentar hostilidad donde no la había

-¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que pareces un...pareces un...?- Naruto se exasperó al no encontrar parentesco alguno para comparar al joven. Hasta que se enfocó en sus desperdigados cabellos negros y el corte inusual con flequillo. -¿Una urraca?... ¡si, una urraca dattebayo!- enfatizó sus palabras, reclinándose sobre el cuerpo del contrario, tomando un mechón de cabello negro para afianzar sus palabras. El semblante de Sasuke adquirió un dejo inquisitivo al mirar de cerca los ojos índigo. Tan transparentes que lo inquietaron a niveles abismales ¿como una simple mirada era capaz de congelarlo?

-Yo- lo pensó a la brevedad, verlo tan cerca lo hacía dudar sobre sus propias palabras. En el fondo deseaba inmensamente volver a verlo, pero no podía exponerlo a que lo vieran con él. -Tengo que irme- se excusó sin dar un motivo factible. -Espero volver a verte- dijo en voz baja, contemplando su profunda mirada celeste, la cual denotó angustia

-¡Espera! - era la milésima vez que Naruto levantaba la voz de manera innecesaria. Inmediatamente después se cubrió la boca con ambas manos... ¿Porque le pedía a ese bastardo misterioso y apuesto que esperara?

Quizá le emocionaba tener un nuevo amigo, al grado de querer verlo pronto de ser posible pero... ¿no sería peligroso?

Itachi solía decirle que uno de sus grandes defectos era que se encariñaba muy rápido con las personas. Y Naruto estaba consciente de que era cierto. De una forma u otra, terminaba involucrándose con cualquier individuo que se le cruzara enfrente (siempre y cuando no fuera un criminal desalmado, claro)

\- ¿Podemos vernos mañana?- lo mas fácil de intuir era que el joven lo rechazaría y así Naruto se olvidaría de él cómo lo hacía con todas las demás personas... Pero por alguna razón, deseaba que aceptara

Dubitativo, Sasuke dio media vuelta, su semblante escéptico ante lo que acababa de pronunciar el chico. Claramente lo de volver a verse era mera formalidad, pero una falacia al fin y al cabo. Las probabilidades de que se reencontraran eran casi nulas. Y el chico que se hacía llamar "Kyuubi" lo había dado por sentado. ¿Realmente era correcto recurrir a la asiduidad con un chico ignorante que, además de todo, era menor de edad?

-Seguro- Sasuke maldijo las palabras que salieron por cuenta propia de su boca. Aquello no estaba bien pero ¿Realmente estaba mal? y de ser así, a estas alturas ya no le importaba. Le estaba tomando demasiado aprecio a una vida, siendo que él, Sasuke Uchiha, no era más que un asesino serial cuyos motivos se basaban fervientemente en superar en astucia a su propio hermano, acorralarlo en su propio juego y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?- preguntó Naruto, algo ansioso. Deseando interiormente que no le indicara alguna de las inmediaciones cercanas a la "zona de peligro". Tampoco quería indicarle cual era su domicilio, era demasiado riesgoso

\- ¿Qué te parece en donde nos encontramos hoy?

Maldito y mil veces maldito. Naruto vaciló en contestar esta vez, seguro de que Charasuke le decía aquello para librarse de él

Pero cometía un error muy grande. Naruto Uzumaki no se daba por vencido así como así

-Me parece bien

Forzadamente, Sasuke asintió en silencio, aprobando la contestación del chico sin sopesar en la probabilidad de que pudieran seguirlos de nuevo. No podía negarse puesto que él lo había sugerido de ese modo, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, quería verlo de nuevo. Tal vez no era prudente considerando su situación actual, su vida podía correr peligro y no estaba razonando, solo cediendo ante lo reconfortante de su cercanía, y la breve pero cómoda conversación con el chico

Si, definitivamente era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esa manera tan espontanea, quizás no fue solo casualidad haberlo encontrado, quizás...

Sasuke se despidió con un gesto de mano, observándole por última vez, replanteando el hecho de volverlo a ver, sabiendo lo peligroso que era, tanto para él, como para el chico

Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a alejarse, evitando devolver la mirada, aunque quisiera hacerlo

Ser solitario tenía sus desventajas, sobre todo al no contar con quien conversar sin necesidad de deshacerte de él después, temiendo que pueda inmiscuirse en tus planes futuros

-Kyuubi- musitó por inercia, continuando con su fría y lúgubre caminata


	3. Doble engaño

**NSTF:** Hola! :3 gracias por tu comentario, a decir verdad esta historia ya la tenía completa desde hace tiempo pero recién me anime a subirla a esta plataforma tambien, me alegra que te este gustando, trate de amoldar las personalidades de los personajes con la trama que tenía en mente, al menos no fracasé del todo xd saludos!

* * *

Aquella madrugada le había observado alejarse lentamente, resueltamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que no pudo verle más, entonces dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la estación de policías. De aquel día habían transcurrido seis días exactos, casi una semana y el encuentro acordado no llegó a concretarse. De sobra estaba decir que Naruto había sido revocado de sus actividades para con el caso, dejado a un lado por sus compañeros de cuartel, y advertido innumerables veces por Itachi en lo que respecta a su desliz de "insubordinación"

Hasta el cansancio Naruto se había disculpado. Pero de nada valieron sus excusas contra la explicita advertencia de Itachi de no acudir por si solo a las inmediaciones del peligroso barrio al que hubo acudido días antes. Y como si todos estuvieran enterados de que Naruto pretendía incumplir las normas una vez más, le habían asignado encargo tras encargo, cada cual más tonto y pesado que el anterior. Encomiendas que, nada tenían que ver con su verdadero trabajo. Cosas simples y superfluas como llevar el café o reemplazar las carpetas de reportes con los casos ya solucionados. Y aunque pudo acudir por cuenta propia, Naruto no quiso arriesgarse a tentar su suerte una vez más. Si su jefe lo descubría husmeando donde no debía, lo despediría en un chasquido de dedos

Fue así como, triste y decepcionado, Naruto se presentó a un nuevo día de trabajo. Esperó pacientemente en la avenida, viendo los autos transitar. Y se sintió raro al añorar de nueva cuenta un encuentro con el bastardo que le había robado su primer beso...

Minutos más tarde, el conocido vehículo oscuro y de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a él. Subió sin dudarlo en la parte de atrás y miró por la ventana las calles, pensando en aquel joven de pálida tez y profundo mirar. En ningun momento Naruto había relatado lo acontecido con aquel extraño, se sintió tan idiota cuando Itachi le recitó al menos una decena de peligros a los que se había expuesto por su imprudencia que, se sintió incapaz de confesarlo

-Charasuke...- susurró por lo bajo, era agobiante su deseo por verlo una vez más, pero era demasiado tarde y él lo sabía perfectamente. Porque fue lo suficientemente estúpido para no pedir su numero telefónico. Quizá de nada le habría valido, pero tampoco perdía nada intentándolo. Y ahora estaba ahí, recapacitando, sopesando seriamente la idea de volver al riesgoso perímetro de la ciudad pese a que ya habían transcurrido seis días desde la fecha fijada entre ellos

* * *

Entró estoicamente a su departamento, el silencio sepulcral ya se le hacía normal, incluso monótono. Ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos seguía volviendo al punto del encuentro cuando estaba más que claro que él no iba a volver

Sin duda ese chico le había provocado una inestabilidad inquietante pero, reconfortante a la vez. Sasuke recordó al sentarse en el sofá como, de pronto, hubo un momento en que quiso revelarle quien era realmente para descubrir su reacción

Algo estaba mal, lo presentía, involucrar a otra persona que nada, -al menos hasta hace unos días-, tenía que ver en su vida, comenzaba a turbarlo

Fue hasta entonces que Sasuke pensó en todo, mala idea ofrecerse a llevarlo, mala idea en exponerse de esa manera, pésima idea volver a encontrarse, pero curiosamente esa adrenalina de saber que te pones en riesgo de manera absurda e innecesaria, le gustaba

Podrían atraparlo en cualquier momento y no se opondría porque su vida no tenía sentido alguno que no fuera el de matar por simple ¿satisfacción personal?...¿justicia mal ejercida?...no, solo era un método para encaminarse debidamente a su hermano. Una venganza bien fundamentada, forjada en una mente fría, corrompida, rencorosa y perturbada a límites insospechados. Y el hecho de descubrir aquella conexión entre el reciente objeto de un extraño deseo y la razón de su venganza, no hizo más que agraviar su situación. Colocándolo a él en un lugar por demás patético. Y es que Sasuke sabía que si la oportunidad estaba a su alcance, emplearía a aquel chico para llegar a Itachi

* * *

En algún momento del día Naruto se quedo dormido en la alfombrilla de su despacho en el cuartel Anbu. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió entregado en los brazos de Morfeo pero el descanso le había sentado de maravilla. Curiosamente soñó con el mismo hombre de rojizo mirar

Recordaba su cabello negro y esos profundos ojos negros con matices carmín. Naruto trataba de alcanzarlos, pero en algún momento del sueño, sentía como esa silueta se partía por la mitad... Una mitad se parecía a Itachi, su jefe y a quien Naruto más admiraba

¡Pero claro! Si eran bastante parecidos. Naruto bostezó largamente y se puso de pie. Deseó que solo fuera una cosa de suerte, en cuanto se espabilara buscaría los registros de algún familiar de Itachi. Necesitaba saber por su cuenta que sus sospechas fueran acertadas

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando "Charasuke" tomaba por el cuello a Itachi y lo asesinaba a sangre fría... No era posible, era solo un sueño, debía recordárselo cada vez que esas perturbadoras imágenes se filtraban en su subconsciente

Fue hasta el dispensador y se bebió un vaso de agua, sintiéndose repentinamente alterado, cosa completamente extraña en él. Para Naruto, mirar fotografías de asesinatos de toda índole ya le resultaba de lo más normal. Más no así los sentimientos que lo sacudían por dentro al reparar detalladamente en las victimas, la edad, el sexo, y alguna pequeña reseña de su estilo de vida. Sin importar qué, ansiaba que Itachi le retirara el burdo castigo y lo reincorporara al caso. Tenía que atrapar a Hebi a cualquier costo

Apresuradamente Naruto bebió otro vaso, miró hacia la ventana, donde el sol brillaba cálido y radiante. Ahora mismo buscaría los registros... Aunque realmente no quería encontrarse con nada, quería que todo fuera un simple sueño y una simple coincidencia...

* * *

Sasuke no lograba conciliar el sueño, llevaba más de media hora observando el techo de su recamara y las preguntas asaltaban una a una su mente

¿Quién era ese chico?, su alias le sonaba familiar, quizás era simple coincidencia que lo haya empleado, pero ¿y si se equivocaba?

No

Debía concentrarse en inculpar de sus crímenes a otro individuo

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Sasuke pensó en los criminales de los barrios bajos, gente inmunda sin vida propia, con una vida más hueca y vacía que la de él, cuya finalidad se centraba solo en consumir droga y llevar a cabo asesinatos en masa sin motivo alguno

Pero si realmente quería inculpar a otro criminal, debía adentrarse en los subterráneos de la ciudad, donde suelen reunirse los criminales más peligrosos, viles y sanguinarios

En esos momentos estaba en gran desventaja. Sería absurdo acudir él solo. Podría ir armado pero eso no le aseguraba la vida

De momento sería conveniente desviar la atención de su búsqueda. Si conseguía lo que tenía planeado, Sasuke tendría tiempo suficiente para lavarse las manos con otro criminal y de paso averiguar mas sobre el supuesto sucesor de Minato Namikaze

* * *

No se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido hasta que fijo su mirada celeste en el exterior del cuartel. Al menos tres potes vacios de ramen instantáneo yacían apilados sobre su improvisado escritorio, junto a una pila de casi medio metro de altitud que contenía plasmados los nombres y edades de cada Uchiha asentado en la ciudad. Con el único inconveniente de que Naruto ya había revisado una cuarta parte y, para su sorpresa, todos llevaban la insignia de defunción. Aquello no podía ser posible ¿O sí?

Su mente seguía perdida, no estaba concentrado al 100% como debería, así como tampoco dejaba de pensar en ese joven y mucho menos en la situación en la que se veía envuelto

¿Que haría? nunca antes había dudado en investigar previamente a las personas... Pero su instinto le decía que cometía un enorme error al dudar de "Charasuke" ¿o tal vez no?

Decidió ir directo al asunto. Tomó su celular y llamó a Kakashi, el encargado de revisar cada acta, papeleta, registro y/o documento con la información de determinado individuo. Tras preguntar de manera ansiosa y precipitada, cortó la llamada. Su rostro se pasmó por varios segundos en los cuales, Naruto trataba fallidamente de analizar y digerir la información. Según palabras de Kakashi, la rama genealógica de los Uchiha evidenciaba que solo quedaban algunos sobrevivientes despues de que una trágica masacre fuera perpetrada en el distrito en que se instalaban

Uno de los sobrevivientes...era el hermano de Itachi

Cuando salió del lapsus de ensimismamiento, Naruto se dispuso a llamar a Itachi, queriendo corroborar los datos pues no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas con respecto a sus inhóspitas sospechas

Varios minutos de espera y tres llamadas después, optó por dejar un buzón de voz para que Itachi le llamara más tarde

Partió del cuartel Anbu con su infalible pote de ramen y un celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, por si Itachi llegaba a devolverle la llamada. Sabía que se metería en un buen lio por desobedecer órdenes directas, pero seguro su jefe se lo agradecería si es que llegaba a consolidar sus sospechas en torno al apuesto joven de intensa mirada

Fue fácil llegar al punto de encuentro. Bastó con que Naruto se adentrara en los límites colindantes del barrio. Caminó por tiempo indefinido hasta dar con la farola en la que se había refugiado una semana antes. Justo se aproximaba en esa dirección cuando, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que, lo estaban siguiendo...

* * *

Caminó hasta la puerta luego de guardar el arma cargada debajo del cinto de su pantalón, lo cubrió con su camisa marina holgada y se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo para corroborar que no se notara

Sasuke aun no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma contradictoria al pensar en él. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para que le importara, pero aun así, le resultaba anormal ese comportamiento de su parte

Cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, razonando las mínimas posibilidades de que la policía diera con su paradero con las pocas pistas reunidas. En realidad no tendría porque seguir asistiendo al mismo sitio. Era estúpido, e inclusive razonó si no le tenderían alguna trampa en caso de que el chico se enterara de la verdad. Empero, no era posible. Ni el mismo Itachi había conseguido encontrarlo, menos lo haría un chiquillo inmaduro, despistado y confianzudo

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, empezaba a desconfiar mas, Sasuke observó incrédulo el perfil delineado por la opaca luz de la farola. Y se sintió irremediablemente atraído en esa dirección, por fuera mostrándose inexpresivo y adusto, pero por dentro, siendo sacudido por una incontrolable emoción, equiparable a cuando un depredador encuentra a su presa

-Kyuubi- saludó monocorde, tratando de ocultar la reciente irritación que experimentó al recordar que lo había dejado plantado. Notó que el cuerpo del chico se tensaba pero cuando se giro a mirarle, el rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa de lo más cálida y amigable. -Ya ha pasado una semana ¿Es que te has extraviado de nuevo o solo quieres indagar cuan insistente soy?

Naruto dejo de sonreír al oír la pregunta. Estaba perplejo y gratamente sorprendido de verlo pero, al mismo tiempo, las dudas seguían acumulándose. Lo primero y principal era pillarlo con la guardia baja

\- Hola, Sasuke - susurró, mirándolo analítico. Ciertamente esperaba que le preguntara por qué le había dicho así o algo por el estilo, pero de alguna forma, el carácter de Itachi y de "Charasuke" se parecía bastante... además, cuando Kakashi le proporcionó aquel nombre tan idéntico al alias que el joven había usado, Naruto se había convencido de que sus conjeturas eran acertadas

El circunspecto rostro níveo se tensó ligeramente, sus cejas se contrajeron inevitablemente, mas sin embargo Sasuke se permitió sonreír. Fue un gesto claramente forzado, pero no pudo reprimirlo. Lo tomó desprevenido... ¿Cómo lo supo?, eso esclarecía un poco las dudas de que "Kyuubi" también mentía, ¿Lo estaba investigando?, ¿Acaso Itachi ya estaba enterado de todo?

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas concisas

Inalterable, Sasuke lo miró fijamente. Ya no tenía caso aparentar, el chico sabía su nombre y por consecuente debía saber quién era. Estúpidamente había bajado la guardia ¿Qué alternativas le quedaban? Podía simplemente matar al chico y continuar con su estratagema de atraer a Itachi hacia él

-Así que ya lo sabes- comentó lacónico, viendo su rostro aparentemente inocente, parecía un niño, actuaba como uno, pero, ese niño, lo había superado en cuestión de astucia. Tal como un zorro. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó burdamente, no esperaba que se lo revelara, más bien quería saber el motivo de su evidente investigación hacia su persona

-Entonces es cierto... - Naruto sintió como un gran peso le caía encima. Falsamente conservaba un mínimo vestigio de duda. Pero era ineludible la verdad. -Soy...- no. Más que nunca debía ser precavido. -Amigo de tu hermano, dattebayo. Me llamo Men...- en menos de dos segundos Sasuke se había precipitado hacia él, aferrándolo del cuello mientras le apuntalaba la sien con un objeto frio, metálico. Naruto respiró entrecortadamente al reconocer la silueta del arma que amenazaba con ser activada. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio venir

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Pero aun con todo, observó con detenimiento la hostil reacción del Uchiha, el cual seguía inmutable como siempre pero ahora se mostraba un poco más reflexivo e irritado ¿es que había dicho algo malo?

-No me mientas- los ojos ónix escudriñaron amenazantes al adolescente. -No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo...- el silencio prevaleció por un par de minutos. Naruto devolvía una mirada retadora y decidida, el miedo abandonó prontamente su cuerpo. Porque, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía a salvo. -Itachi no es nada de mí. El único lazo que nos une es de odio- Sasuke apartó lentamente el arma, retomando el autocontrol que por un instante había perdido

En absoluto mutismo, Naruto lo vio dar media vuelta, y un fuerte impulso lo invadió de nuevo. No tendría que inmiscuirse, sin embargo, no toleraba oír como ese maldito se refería a Itachi. Eran familia después de todo, no podía simplemente decir eso

-¡Espera!- arguyó en un desesperado intento de detenerle, aunque no supiera claramente el motivo, tal vez porque si Sasuke se marchaba de ese modo, no volvería a verlo

Sasuke permaneció estático, sorprendiéndole apenas que el irritante chiquillo se atreviera a llamarle después de su clara advertencia ¿Cuan idiota se podía ser?

-¿Que quieres? - lo mejor era ser frio con él. La condescendencia y la hipocresía no eran su estilo. -¿Que no sabes que soy tu enemigo? Si estas del lado de Itachi, no vuelvas a buscarme

Extrañamente Naruto se sentía mas y mas confundido. Solo intentaba ayudar y el bastardo no hacía más que darle evasivas todo el tiempo. Además no entendía a qué se refería con estar "del lado" de Itachi. Ni mucho menos la razón de su enfado. Lentamente se llevo dos dedos a la garganta, ubicando el punto exacto de irritación, justo donde Sasuke lo había aferrado para intimidarlo

-Pensé que...éramos amigos- su tono desilusionado propició que Sasuke se tensara nuevamente. La furia volvía a bullir dentro de él por el grado de ignorancia del chico. Entonces lo analizó detalladamente, y movió las manos hasta la camisa, sus dedos rozaron el arma encima de la tela por segunda ocasión. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que el chico sabia su identidad, no podía arriesgarse a que Itachi se enterara de todo hasta no estar seguro que podría darle muerte, que acudiría el directamente, sin enviar al resto de sus sequitos

De nuevo la ridícula frase lo hizo vacilar. Su puño se cerró antes de desenfundar el arma _"¿Amigos?"_

Abrumado, lo miró fijamente. Los ojos azules le devolvían el gesto con mayor suspicacia

-Naruto- el rubio movió la boca apenas, pero fue suficiente para que el nombre articulado llegara a los oídos ajenos. -Me llamo Naruto

La severa mirada ónix se fue suavizando gradualmente al dar por sentado que esta vez no estaba mintiendo. Se vio reflejado en los orbes cristalinos y un nuevo impulso lo invadió

-Naruto- dijo su nombre en voz baja -¿Que te hace pensar que quiero entablar una amistad contigo? ¿Te crees tan importante para figurar como una potencial amistad mía?- decidió recurrir a la arrogancia una vez más. Su interés por el chico no había menguado ni un ápice, más que nunca deseó desentrañar aquello que le ocultaba. No obstante, si Itachi estaba de por medio, no podía involucrarse. Aunque podía utilizarlo. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina al ver que Naruto lo contemplaba más y más irritado. Era tan obvio. -¿Y si te digo que me gustas?

-¡¿Ehh?!- Naruto se tragó la retahíla de insultos que había preparado para el bastardo infeliz. Sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza. Ahora quien lo pillaba con la guardia baja era él. Hasta ese momento Naruto comprendió su atracción hacia el joven. -Tu también... Me gustas dattebayo, pero ¿Sabes? No te conozco realmente y tu tampoco a mí, eres peligroso, e incluso yo puedo ser un peligro para ti- se giró sobre sus talones y sintió la suave brisa alborotándole el cabello. Aun con todo, Naruto se fingió alicaído. -Tengo que irme... - empezó a alejarse rumbo a la avenida cuando un brazo detuvo su andar, frenándolo hoscamente. Segundos más tarde el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha le bloqueaba el paso. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, cuando se proponía hacer algo, lo cumplía sin importar razones. Y lo que quería de momento era unir a los hermanos, costara lo que costara


	4. Dos caras de una misma moneda

Los profundos embates se subseguían cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, arrancando potentes y placenteros gemidos en el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él

Sus rostros estaban ligeramente perlados por el sudor. Mientras uno gemía, el otro jadeaba, víctima del delicioso cansancio que le producía el hundirse en tan perfecto cuerpo para luego salir y repetir el mismo proceso

Sus pieles se rozaban entre cada penetración, cada demandante beso, caricias al azar y palabras altisonantes compartidas por ambas bocas como si de un mutuo acuerdo se tratara

-Ah...ahh, Sasuke- Naruto se mordía insistentemente los labios pero todo era en vano, la letanía seguía suscitándose cada vez que el moreno le penetraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sentía la temperatura corporal ir en incontrolable acenso. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había enredado las piernas en las caderas de Sasuke para tener un mayor contacto, sin importarle nada más que culminar y recibir el orgasmo que pronto se suscitaría

Apoyado sobre ambos brazos, Sasuke siguió arremetiendo la estrecha entrada, sintiéndose en la gloria en tanto su hombría se perdía en las cálidas paredes que absorbían enérgicas la base de su miembro. Tal reiterativa acción, provocó que su glande segregara copiosamente el liquido seminal. Sasuke se arqueó cuando el éxtasis azotó cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Oyó a Naruto gemir prolongadamente y cayó rendido junto a él, pensando en que se había tirado a un chico ocho años menor que él, y que ese había sido el mejor polvo de su vida...

Inhaló una buena dosis de nicotina en tanto miraba de soslayo el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico, sintiendo repentinamente un golpe de calor que ascendió desde su miembro hasta su pelvis. El cómo había llegado a ese punto era lo de menos. Tal como Sasuke anticipara, el arrepentimiento de sus acciones empezaba a retomar una parte considerable de su ultrajado -y casi inexistente- subconsciente. ¿Humanidad? así se le llamaba a la condescendencia ¿cierto? Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de no poseerla, la había creído perdida o vagando sin rumbo, tal como él lo había hecho los últimos tres años de su patética existencia

Dejando escapar el humo de su boca, contempló la agraciada y apacible faz de Naruto. Se suponía que solo irían a un hotel para conversar temas de intereses que convenían a ambas partes. Era lo más adepto en esas situaciones, nunca se estaba seguro hablando abiertamente en algún establecimiento de dominio público. En cambio, ninguno confiaba lo suficiente en el otro para ofrecer su respectiva vivienda como punto de reunión. Por tanto, un hotel era perfecto. Y más perfecto fue el pedir la cena al cuarto. Porque eso ayudó enormemente a que el atolondrado y estúpido adolecente accediera a beber una copa de vino, a la cual le secundaron dos copas más. Sasuke también había bebido un par de copas, no lo suficiente para embriagarse, pero lo necesario para entrar en calor y abandonarse al apasionado idilio que se suscitó tras el primer beso

Con gesto desaprobatorio, hundió la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero. Miró atentamente las marcas de mordidas en los hombros y el cuello del rubio, y, aunque prepotente, orgulloso y cínico, se maldijo en su fuero interno

¿Es que no podía ser más idiota?

El alcohol no había sido mera coincidencia. Claro que no, él había solicitado una botella con la finalidad de embriagarlo y así obtener la información que necesitaba, pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado en un momento dado, y cuando sintió los profundos y añiles ojos escudriñarlo con coquetería, Sasuke se sumó al idiotismo de una mente obnubilada, encandilada y arrastrada hasta el vórtice del placer mutuo

No debía mostrarse impulsivo, pero si Naruto tenía información clasificada sobre lo que él buscaba (Itachi incluido) podría serle de utilidad. En parte era cierto que le gustaba y por ello decidió prudente no matarle. Lo utilizaría para su beneficio, y si Naruto resultaba estar del lado de Itachi, se desharía de él, con toda la frialdad que su oscuro corazón de hielo albergaba

-Naruto- murmuró, removiéndolo de los hombros. Vio como sus rubias pestañas oscilaban ligeramente. -Ya sabes dónde encontrarme- finalizó inexpresivo, tomando la última pieza de ropa, la playera blanca

Sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos, Naruto parpadeó, presa de una fuerte resaca y un extraño dolor en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que tomaba y su estratagema no había resultado como esperaba. Quería que Sasuke se embriagara para poder extraerle todo tipo de datos acerca de su parentesco con Itachi, pero había omitido un ligero detalle. Su poca resistencia al alcohol

Lentamente salió de la cama, sus ojos abriéndose cada vez más a medida que las imágenes de la desenfrenada noche llegaban a su mente

-¡¿Qué?!- cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez, ya era muy tarde. La puerta se cerró en un sutil chirrido y Naruto soltó una sarta de groserías, de las cuales, la mayoría ni siquiera sabía si tenían un significado hiriente como esperaba. -Bastardo...- musitó, masajeándose las sienes con ahínco

Una improvisada idea le llegó de repente, y Naruto saltó en dirección a sus pantalones, quejándose poco después por el dolor que aun recorría su cuerpo. Había accedido ir con Sasuke a ese hotel para charlar en lo que respecta a las múltiples dudas de ambos. Cuando el recepcionista le exigió una identificación que comprobara que ya tenía la mayoría de edad, Sasuke se había apresurado a extender los dos documentos. El primero era suyo, y el segundo de un sujeto rubio. Naruto había entrecerrado los parpados con genuina curiosidad y lo único que pudo apreciar fue el nombre de "Deidara"

Si, ahora lo recordaba mejor. Allí había iniciado todo. Con esa sensación extraña corrompiéndolo al pensar que Sasuke Uchiha tenía pareja. Pero no se sentía en confianza -ni derecho- de espetarle o preguntarle nada al respecto. Así que cuando el alcohol hizo estragos, Naruto cedió a la debilidad carnal...Que imbécil

Buscó presuroso en cada bolsillo. La sangre bombeándole más a prisa al dar por sentado que lo había perdido. Pero entonces, una pequeña nota apareció en el bolsillo trasero derecho. Naruto la leyó con el alma en un hilo. Itachi estaría furioso con él por haber faltado a su palabra y además, llegaría tarde

 _"Seguirás siendo Kyuubi para mí en tanto no reveles ningun dato que los guié a mi paradero. No me conoces, y yo nunca te he visto. Jamás hemos hablado. Sé que tienes dudas pero las resolveré en nuestro siguiente encuentro. Considéralo una prueba de tu lealtad_

 _Pd: me quedaré con tu teléfono hasta entonces"_

Naruto sintió que uno de sus parpados vibraba levemente en un irrefrenable tic de nerviosismo. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue

-Maldito Teme...

**

Aun tenía muy nítido el recuerdo de aquellos finos y cálidos labios uniéndose a los suyos en una muda suplica de que lo tomara. Resultaba ridículo que el plan se saliera de sus manos pero ya habría más oportunidades. Dudaba que Naruto fuera a delatarlo y sabía con mucha certeza que Itachi no estaba al tanto de nada. De lo contrario Naruto habría acudido con varios acompañantes y ahí habría terminado todo. Naruto tampoco estaba enterado de que él era el actual asesino más buscado en los alrededores, pese a su imprudencia de mostrar el arma. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un ente facilmente manipulable, y Naruto cumplía los requisitos

Muy pronto llego a su departamento -escondite-, en todo el camino no retiró la mirada de sus espaldas, siendo precavido y manteniendo la guardia en alto en todo momento

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se dirigió a su recamara. Minato estaba muerto, por ende, la única amenaza era su hijo, Naruto. Supuestamente su objetivo inicial era desaparecerlo del mapa. Pero esa mañana, más que nunca, Sasuke se sintió incapaz

Cansado, se recostó al pie de la cama. Su muslo emitió una ligera vibración, alertándolo. Rápidamente hurgó hasta obtener el artefacto en sus manos. Una mueca de disgusto se esgrimió en sus labios al leer el mensaje enviado por un tal Gaara  
 _  
"Estamos preocupados por ti. Itachi envió una escuadrilla solo para buscarte. Comunícate en cuanto puedas"_

Sasuke estuvo a una tecla de borrar tan superfluo mensaje cuando sintió una repentina curiosidad de indagar más a fondo. Poco y nada le importaba si eran asuntos personales o propiedad privada, quería conocer hasta el ínfimo recoveco de la vida de Naruto. Así que, mandando a la mierda la ética y la moral, se dispuso a repasar detenidamente cada mensaje almacenado en la bandeja de entrada, sorprendiéndose -al tiempo que molestándose- de la cantidad exorbitante de mensajes. Al menos la mitad correspondían a su hermano, los primeros no tenían relevancia pero los últimos tres hicieron que una llamarada equivalente a su orgullo le azotara las entrañas

 _"Naruto kun sé que estas molesto porque te he relegado del caso pero quiero que sepas que solo es temporal. Sé cuanto deseas participar, tómalo como una medida preventiva. En verdad me preocupo por ti"_

¿Preocupar?

Sasuke soltó una risa sardónica, cerró el móvil y lo arrojó contra la pared con toda la fuerza que los celos le confirieron

La cabeza seguía doliéndole, nada más llegar al cuartel, pidió permiso para ir a la farmacia por unas aspirinas. Pero Itachi lo abordó con una retahíla de preguntas, cada cual más confusa que la anterior. Naruto había buscado un burdo pretexto que involucraba una visita al hospital porque se sentía mal últimamente. Pensó que su jefe cedería con las interrogantes pero ocurrió todo lo contrario y ahora Naruto yacía dentro de su despacho, mirando con remordimiento el semblante cansado de Itachi. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle la verdad pero necesitaba conocer primero la historia de los hermanos

-No es nada, dattebayo. Ya me siento mejor

Itachi lo miró inquisitivamente antes de volver a indagar

-Te llamé un par de veces en la mañana

Naruto hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpas

-Perdí el celular. Creo que se me cayó en algún lado, pero lo buscaré al volver a casa- más y más mentiras iban acumulándose. Naruto tomó aire, entre aliviado y desconcertado por el reciente silencio dentro de la oficina. Hasta que Itachi Uchiha alzó una ceja con desconcierto y haciendo énfasis en su aterciopelado tono de voz, dijo

-¿Que es esa marca en tu cuello?

Y Naruto enrojeció a niveles abismales

Se debatía en qué hacer, mirando atento un tomate mediano entre sus manos. Por lo regular no le era complicado tomar decisiones, sobre todo basándose en su enemigo, había razones de sobra para matarlo, pero al final fue imprudente y no solo lo dejo con vida, sino que se revolcó con él a sabiendas de que era su enemigo. Probó las mieles de lo prohibido y había quedado prendado de ello al grado de querer repetirlo

¿Se podía ser mas estúpido y contradictorio? Sasuke lo dudaba

Aunque supiera quién era, aun no tenían las pistas necesarias para dar con su paradero. El periódico seguía desglosando la misma primicia sobre Hebi y emitía señales de alerta para establecer un temporal toque de queda en lo que se resolvía lo concerniente al asesino. Sin embargo no era la única noticia que había capturado su entera atención, sino que, decidió indagar en periódicos viejos, enmarcando noticias al azar de los múltiples criminales que habían tenido en jaque a la policía y al final habían conseguido escapar. El primero de ellos era Suigetsu, un sujeto albino que había perpetrado varios asesinatos valiéndose de armas blancas, objetos punzocortantes en su mayoría. Se decía que tenía una fuerza brutal en los brazos e incluso le habían apodado el "asesino de agua" porque en más de una ocasión logró burlar a las autoridades, valiéndose de artimañas propias de un acomplejado espadachín

La segunda era una hacker. Constituía una amenaza para la policía debido a los recurrentes robos cibernéticos que había cometido. Cifras altamente estimativas, y un manejo impecable de diversos programas fraudulentos, la hacían una potencial fugitiva. El rostro de Karin enmarcaba un par de planas bastante llamativas donde su furioso cabello rojo y ojos de similar color, la destacaban en demasía

Por ultimo había seleccionado a un prófugo trastornado, un desequilibrado mental que había hecho gala de su fuerza bruta para someter a los guardias que custodiaban su correspondiente sección en el pabellón de un hospital psiquiátrico. Lo habían trasladado allí debido a varias rencillas en las que se le sorprendió en prisión. Aparentemente también había escapado

Sasuke pensó en la utilidad que podría darles a cada uno de ellos si es que conseguía contactarlos. Por su parte había sido muy meticuloso en cada asesinato. Pero se había distraído últimamente, tenía que retomar sus actividades o no lograría consumar su plan a tiempo

**

Se sentó nuevamente frente al computador. Había más casos que resolver así que estuvo entretenido un largo tiempo, la información llegaba y él se encargaba de enviársela a Kakashi para posteriormente releerla y corregir las fallas, eran casos sencillos que no implicaban homicidios, fotografías sangrientas, ni pruebas de ADN

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Al parecer un hacker se acababa de infiltrar en el sistema. Naruto veía como los datos estaban siendo descargados a diestra y siniestra. Sabía de quien se trataba...detectives que igualmente participaban en el caso pero querían una ventaja. Solo alguien flojo haría algo así... ¡Shikamaru! seguramente estaba siendo manipulado por Ino para poder terminar pronto el informe. Naruto esbozó una singular sonrisa zorruna. Eso le convenía a él, podía unirse al equipo del Nara y así ayudaría indirectamente a la par que se ponía al tanto con las novedades perpetradas por Hebi. Cuando Itachi lo reincorporara al caso, ya tendría todos los detalles y podría continuar por su cuenta

Celebrando mentalmente la idea y para hacerle más fácil la búsqueda al castaño, Naruto abrió todos los informes recabados del caso en la pantalla. Aun sentía mucha vergüenza al recordar la expresión de Itachi cuando vio la marca de dientes en su cuello. Ni todas las excusas del mundo habrían servido y además, si alguien no era ingenuo, ese era Itachi. Por lo tanto Naruto había confesado su "aventura nocturna" con alguien. Siempre omitiendo detalles como que se trataba de un hombre, ocho años mayor que él, y que además era su hermano...

Itachi le había sonreído con renovado interés e invitado a tomar un café a la mañana siguiente

Pensando en el lio que se había metido por semejante acto promiscuo, Naruto se hundió en la silla y observó como la documentación era extraída exitosamente de la base de datos

El no saber cómo actuaria Naruto, lo impacientaba. Decidió salir a las calles antes de tiempo, algo arriesgado, pero a Sasuke no podía importarle menos, el encierro solo incrementaba sus ansias por verlo. Pero a la vez, tenía planes pendientes, como localizar a ciertos criminales astutos que le ayudarían en sus fines

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, pronto oscurecería y Sasuke estaba consciente de ello. Las personas caminaban a su lado, mezclándose. Algunas en perpetuo silencio, otras intercambiaban palabras. Sin duda alguna la rutina de diario en la ciudad

Las intensas luces de los edificios llamaron su atención, una de las tantas edificaciones correspondía al cuartel de Itachi, su enemigo, pero era imposible averiguar de cual se trataba, de seguro que "Naruto" también se encontraba ahí, la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Continuó impasible su camino hasta llegar a su destino: El subterráneo, ahí debía encontrar a las sucias sabandijas que trabajan ilícitamente, venta de drogas, prostitución, armas, seguramente encontraría lo que buscaba

La noche se había cernido sobre la ciudad, estrellas titilantes le dieron la bienvenida cuando Naruto abrió la ventana y aspiró una bocanada de aire puro y fresco. El trabajo del día le había ayudado a olvidarse de su primer bochornoso encuentro sexual. No se arrepentía pero tampoco podía perder su tiempo pensando en lo poco o mucho que había disfrutado al ser sodomizado por el hermano de su jefe...

Mas calmado, se detuvo a reflexionar nuevamente... Si el equipo de Shikamaru también entraba al caso, ellos preferirían buscar a Hebi directamente... ¿Y si le encontraban? Entonces fracasaría su ideal de ser él quien le arrestara. Hasta el momento las pistas reunidas del asesino eran casi nulas, inservibles

\- Itachi, ya acabó mi turno - Naruto se apartó de la ventana y se giró para ver al impecable moreno que lucía dubitativo y cansado. Por segundos, Naruto pudo equiparar el inmenso parecido, sintiéndose repentinamente perdido ¿estaría enamorado de Itachi o era su hermano de quien había quedado prendado?

La expresión seria del Uchiha se suavizó rápidamente. Itachi se puso de pie y tomó las llaves del escritorio, dirigiéndole a Naruto una mirada indescifrable

-Yo te llevo

-No es necesario, ttebayo- la sonrisa que forzó Naruto pareció inquietar aun mas al mayor, quien, mas convencido que antes, se adelantó unos pasos hacia la salida

-Insisto

**

Descendió lentamente las escaleras, ignorando los murmullos de los criminales al verle ingresar tranquilamente. Sasuke pensó que definitivamente no era como ellos, él si tenía motivos para matar y al estar ahí se estaba jugando la vida

Notó como lo miraban cuando terminó de bajar el último escalón. El intercambio de artículos mortíferos y adictivos cesó de manera inmediata, el fuerte olor a alcohol y droga sintética impregnaba el lugar de esquina a esquina. Uno de los criminales observó más detenidamente la sospechosa y pulcra fachada que destilaba el moreno, siguiéndole el paso con desconfianza. Sasuke notó que el individuo en cuestión llevaba tatuados ambos brazos y una enorme cicatriz atravesaba su cara. Era fornido y a juzgar por su apariencia debía ser de los más respetados del lugar

-¿Quien eres?- exigió saber, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. El resto de los ahí presentes reían con estruendo, subestimando la visión que el joven de lozana piel les proyectaba, como si fuera un simple bicho insignificante que podría ser aplastado en cuestión de segundos. Poco después Sasuke se percató del movimiento realizado por el sujeto, mostrando su arma, apuntando su rostro sin reparo alguno para intimidarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros

-Soy...- Sasuke se interrumpió a si mismo, iba a decírselo pero asumió que armaría un escándalo mas grande. -Kyuubi- las palabras salieron rasposas de su boca. Recordó a Naruto, mas bien no lo había olvidado, pero en ese momento su imagen de niño despistado a la vez que astuto, se intensificó

-Eres...

-No soy policía- le aclaró antes de que terminara de hablar. El sujeto bajó el arma aun sin retirar la mirada de molestia y desconfianza

-¿Que quieres?

Sasuke sonrió, clavando sus ojos en los suyos

-Revelarles cierta información

El silencio se volvió ameno cuando se enteraron que el moreno no estaba ahí por consumo, quería negociar y por lo que Sasuke apreció en sus adustas facciones, seguramente ellos también

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó un sujeto encapuchado con su vista fija en el vaso de vidrio que contenía alcohol barato

Sasuke se encaminó impasible hasta la dirección de su nuevo interlocutor

-Sobre una agencia de policías- la atención que recibió a cambio fue sublime, irreal, todos lo miraban expectantes, la mayoría con desconfianza y otros tantos con simple interés. -El tráfico de sustancias- dijo refiriéndose a su sucio negocio -Está siendo analizado de cerca por la policía- nuevamente el líder de la comitiva subterránea lo encañonó con el arma. Sasuke frunció el ceño, dando por sentado que sería complicado convencerlos

-¿No serás uno de ellos?- interrogó un sujeto a su derecha. Sasuke pensó que se trataba de un idiota adicto al crack

-No lo soy

-Continua- prosiguió el tipo que lo apuntaba

-Yo les doy la información que poseo y a cambio ustedes hacen su trabajo. A menos que deseen ver esta sucia pocilga clausurada de por vida

Después de la tediosa conversación que no duró más de media hora, Sasuke salió victorioso del lugar. Ahora esos estúpidos irían a negociar en lugares cercanos a los crímenes que él había cometido. La policía rondaba la zona y por lo tanto comenzaría la redada, los investigarían uno por uno buscando a Hebi, eso le daría tiempo para despistar a los detectives otro tanto. Ya solo le restaba ir a un sitio

Una vez cerca de su destino, Sasuke se detuvo. Las calles estaban más solitarias que de costumbre, ni un solo peatón se interpuso en su camino, ni un solo conductor se divisaba en la autovía. Y ello se debía a la hora. Sin embargo, la cabellera dorada estaba allí, resplandeciendo con la débil luz de la farola, su faz impregnada de una perturbación que rayaba en lo inquietante. Sasuke permaneció estático, contemplando la esplendorosa vista del chico, sus latidos cobrando más y más fuerza. Los ojos azules refulgiendo cual océano lo tenían hechizado, embelesado. Una deidad, un sol, un ángel. No supo exactamente a qué relacionarlo

Poco a poco recobró la lucidez y se acercó hasta donde él estaba. Y pese a que ya habían intimado, Sasuke intuyó que no le incordiaría en lo mas mínimo volver a fundirse con su enemigo, ser uno solo de nuevo

-Naruto- susurró observándolo detenidamente. Sentía ganas de tocarlo. Se veía tan...hermoso

Sasuke pensó detenidamente en qué podría decirle, pero no se le ocurría nada. El deber de Naruto era arrestarlo ¿cuál era el suyo entonces?

-Creí...que no vendrías- confesó Naruto, parpadeando por la repentina cercanía. Realmente había pensado que Sasuke solo buscaba una aventura, y como ya la había obtenido, simplemente desaparecería sin mas

-Naruto ¿vas a arrestarme?- soltó Sasuke de golpe. No lo permitiría pero necesitaba saber hasta qué punto eran enemigos. Era tan lógica la situación. Naruto debía estar trabajando para Itachi, ya lo había intuido desde que Naruto le dijo que era amigo de su hermano

Debatiéndose entre la certeza y la duda, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro. Sería hipócrita fingir a esas alturas. Si Sasuke tenía un arma, debía ser un criminal, por lo tanto, su responsabilidad recaía en arrestarlo, pero…

-En realidad, venía a proponerte algo- musitó, incomodo por la mirada lujuriosa que el moreno le dirigía ¿sentiría acaso lo mismo que él, o era simple deseo lo que regia su cuerpo?

-Te escucho

Naruto lo confrontó, finalmente decidido

-Quiero…que trabajemos juntos


	5. Planes

**N/A:** hola! muchas gracias por leer la historia, les comparto un nuevo capitulo!

* * *

Permaneció inmutable ante la propuesta del chico, trabajar a su lado resolviendo casos no llamaba su atención en lo absoluto, ayudar a las personas nunca significó nada para él que no fuera simple lastima ajena. Nadie se preocupó por él desde que era un niño, salvo la persona que lo traicionó, y del cual pretendía vengarse

Sasuke resopló indeciso mientras calibraba las posibilidades desde la ventana del edificio en que se alojaba. Naruto trataba de encubrirlo a pesar de estar consciente de que él era peligroso. Más sin embargo el chico apodado "Kyuubi" no estaba enterado de quien era él en realidad ¿seguiría comportándose tan condescendiente aún al saberlo?

Su rostro se tornó inexpresivo al dar por hecho la respuesta. Le habia pedido un par de días a Naruto para pensarlo, pero ciertamente sabía los riesgos que habían de por medio al acceder a dicha propuesta. Seriamente lo reflexionó. Y llegó a la conclusión de que ese trato les convenía a ambos. Sasuke no tenía nada que perder, pero lo que le llevo a tomar certeramente la decisión fue el motivo de saberse con él. Estar junto a ese chico tan despistado, torpe y astuto, la única persona que lo había derrotado en más de un sentido

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia. Y pactó mentalmente su decisión, esperando muy en el fondo no estar equivocado

* * *

Todo iba mal, muy mal. Naruto pensó en las últimas dos semanas y se encontró en una verdadera encrucijada que fácilmente se leyó en sus facciones

Bebió lentamente de su café a la "vainilla francesa" y decidió acertado dejar de mortificarse por situaciones que aun no ocurrían. Frente a él, Itachi le dirigía una mirada bastante enigmática. No era usual que Naruto Uzumaki sé quedará callado a mitad de una conversación pero eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Itachi se preguntó qué era lo que tanto aquejaba a su muchacho, trató de tomarle las manos en señal de confianza, y se retractó al ver que Naruto se sobresaltaba un poco

\- Creo que deberías descansar unos días. Te vendría bien

Los zafiros azules destilaron una mezcla de desconcierto e indignación al prever lo que sucedería a continuación

-No, Itachi. Por favor...

Pero Itachi no parecía escucharle porque se limitó a sonreír comprensivamente al tiempo que acariciaba los tensos nudillos del rubio

-Sólo serán unos días, Naruto. Realmente no quiero que te enfermes a causa del estrés al que diariamente te ves sometido

-Pero...- no había pero que valiera. Naruto lo sabía de antelación, sin embargo conservaba una chispa de esperanza porque Itachi desistiera. Lo último que Naruto necesitaba era aislarse nuevamente del caso. Ya le habían perdido completamente la pista a Hebi y aunque aún no se llevaban a cabo asesinatos, el cuartel Anbu habia opinado que no tardarían en suscitarse. Además estaba el problema con Sasuke...

Tenía que decirle a Itachi la verdad, pero primero necesitaba conocer la respuesta de Sasuke. Estar seguro de que el Uchiha quería redimirse y encontrarse con su hermano

-Pensándolo mejor, descansa una semana

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver alargarse su descanso. Itachi era un buen sujeto pero odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño pequeño todo el tiempo. Se preocupaba en exceso y a la causa se le sumaba el desaparecido Kakashi que continuaba sumergido en la búsqueda de información del papeleo

Suspirando con hastío, a Naruto no le quedo de otra más que aceptar

* * *

Naruto apuró el paso al rectificar en su reloj de pulsera lo tarde que ya era. Se habia quedado en el cuartel una hora más para imprimir todos los datos del caso. En primera instancia los sitios en que se habían perpetrado los asesinatos. Era menester que investigará en dichos lugares y ahora que Itachi no estaría vigilándolo podía cimentar mejor la información por su cuenta

Parpadeó ligeramente consternado al notar la silueta varonil que le esperaba del otro lado de la acera. Sasuke Uchiha lucía indudablemente bello aún cuando sus acciones fueran reprobables. El impasible moreno fumaba bajo la luz de la luna, ausente a todo lo que constituía su entorno. Sus ojos de obsidiana refulgían inexpresivos, tan vacíos como siempre. Rápidamente Naruto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Ya no le quedaba la menor duda de estar enamorado de él. Claro que inflar su ego al decírselo aún no figuraba dentro de sus planes

-¿Y bien, Teme?- se acercó despacio, controlando los impulsos de arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio

-Me parece bien- admitió Sasuke, apagando el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato. Ya había pensado en las consecuencias que esa decisión pudiera generar para ambas partes. Si los criminales se enteraban que él estaba trabajando con la policía irían tras de él, y si la policía descubría que Naruto lo estaba encubriendo, los arrestarían a ambos

Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta y esta vez...no le importaba

Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo en cuanto oyó la respuesta afirmativa. Quizá esa no había sido su mejor idea pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse

\- Entonces es un trato, bastardo - estiró la mano para estrecharla y así sellar el trato, pero Sasuke Uchiha hizo algo inesperado al rodearlo con ambos brazos de la cintura y unir sus labios con cierta violencia de por medio, como si quisiera dejar en claro lo dominante que era, y que esa decisión constituía también el inicio de un tórrido romance entre ambos. Naruto no quiso quedarse atrás y después de cerrar los ojos, se unió a aquel apasionado beso que le nubló inmediatamente los sentidos ¿por qué lo deseaba tanto a pesar de lo enigmático que era?

Así fue como quedo sellada una promesa de mantener la relación en secreto. Cuando Naruto se apartó del lascivo acto, sintió un escalofrío correrle bajo la piel

-¿Estás seguro de esto, dobe?- Sasuke quedo satisfecho al ver que el bello chico asentía en silencio. Ya no había marcha atrás, más que un trato, era una promesa que no podían romper, un lazo que afianzaba los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el contrario

-Y bien...- comentó estoico, atento al rostro felino -¿Cual es el primer caso?

Naruto sonrió al máximo. Vaya que el bastardo tenía prisa. Pero por otro lado ya tenía quien le ayudará con la compleja investigación que implicaba al asesino más buscado en la ciudad. Decidió darle una evasiva dado que tenía que anexar todos los datos en varias carpetas y solidificar con lo recabado del equipo de Shikamaru

\- De hecho, preferiría que hoy te trasladaras conmigo, dattebayo... Vivo solo y no me he puesto a seguirte para descubrir en donde te ocultas. Así podré vigilarte de cerca - Naruto se interrumpió antes de continuar - Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo...- dio un paso para avanzar en dirección a su apartamento cuando torpemente se tropezó. Naruto estaba seguro de que habría caído, de no ser porque Sasuke estaba enfrente de él, e irremediablemente cayó en sus brazos

La primera reacción que tuvo fue el sonrojo, pero después una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, y Naruto no fue capaz de frenarla. Le parecía uno de esos accidentes baratos que usaban en las películas románticas, sólo que él sí habia sido torpe

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Sasuke inquirió con una ceja levantada. Habia rodeado a Naruto entre sus brazos luego de que el muy idiota se tropezara con sus propias cintas ¿es que podía haber alguien más simplón que ese apuesto rubio?

Sasuke lo dudaba. Así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras razonaba con detenimiento su siguiente respuesta. En cierta parte compartir techo con Naruto le sería benéfico. Así podría averiguar más sobre Itachi a la vez que ponía en duda la fidelidad de Naruto

Este estaba a punto de separarse cuando sintió como Sasuke lo besó con más posesividad que antes. Lentamente cerró los ojos para habituarse al demandante gesto. Ya tenía los labios un poco hinchados, pero seguía gustándole muchísimo como se sentía. Era la primera persona a la que Naruto besaba deliberadamente. Meses atrás habia tenido un incidente con uno de sus compañeros, pero todo habia quedado en una confusión no correspondida. Gaara solía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía y además Naruto estaba convencido de que no eran compatibles. Aunque, pensándolo mejor... ¿Sasuke y él si lo eran?

Cuando el repentino ataque de risa hubo cesado, Naruto abrazó el cuello del moreno para acercarlo más a él. Su aroma a pólvora era embriagador, necesitaba saber con urgencia a qué se dedicaba el Uchiha antes de sucumbir ante él

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo hacerte reír, dattebayo

Sasuke chasqueó la boca mientras asía al rubio de la cadera para amoldarlo mejor a su cuerpo

-Piensas hacerme cosquillas o algo así- el chico era tan infantil que casi podía darlo por hecho. Sin embargo Naruto negó fervientemente con la cabeza al tiempo que acercaba más sus labios a los del Uchiha

-Tu cabello...- inmediatamente Sasuke se palpó el cabello con las manos pero no encontró nada inusual. Naruto contuvo la risa al agregar. -Tu corte de pelo se asemeja al trasero de un pato, ttebayo

Y tal como lo predijo, Sasuke Uchiha sonrió. Fue un gesto a medias pero a Naruto le bastó eso

-¿Estás seguro de estar sobrio, dobe?- y a cambio, Sasuke obtuvo un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo

Sus labios eran tan suaves y adictivos que Sasuke llego a pensar que ese sería su nuevo vicio en conjunto con su venganza

El rostro infantil y apacible le atraía de una manera cegadora, y sin darse cuenta de los hechos habia cedido ante la astucia del Zorro. El, Sasuke Uchiha, el asediado asesino serial, trabajando con el enemigo. Negó con la cabeza al meditar en ello. Debía recordarse nuevamente que Naruto era la única conexión, el único vínculo que lo guiaría hasta Itachi, y no sólo eso. Le diría sus puntos débiles sin siquiera ser consciente de la situación. Un doble juego que implicaba seducción y engaño a partes iguales...irónico

Podría dejar su vida de crímenes, pero su pasado lo perseguiría. Sasuke estaba consciente de eso...era preferible llevar su causa primordial hasta las últimas, aún si con ello terminaba arrastrando a terceras personas

Observó como el chico emprendía la caminata y comenzó a seguirlo, pensando en lo que podría suceder si llegaban a descubrirlos juntos

Naruto caminaba sonriente, se sentía más tranquilo y además, ahora estaba a un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo de unir a los hermanos. Dobló en la siguiente esquina, volteó a mirar de reojo a su serio y enigmático acompañante, y se frenó de repente al darse cuenta de algo

-¿No necesitas tus pertenencias, Teme?... ya sabes, ropa, algo mas...

El rostro circunspecto denotó pleno interés ante lo recién dicho. Sus cosas, pero que idiota. No podía llevar a Naruto conmigo o pedirle que le acompañara, puesto que se estaría exponiendo, pero por otro lado, sería incongruente pedirle al chico que lo esperara ahí, en medio de la calle, era peligroso, sobre todo a esas horas

Sasuke esperaba que la policía estuviera centrada en los criminales y la redada no se expandiera hasta ese perímetro de la ciudad. Aunque su plan podía fallar en más de un sentido ¿qué mierda pensaba al acceder tan fácilmente ir a la casa del chico? Naruto tenía contacto directo por Itachi, por ende era peligroso permanecer tanto tiempo con él

-Me tomara algo de tiempo empacar- dijo mirándolo fijo, Naruto le devolvía la mirada, anhelante. -Supongo que te veré mañana ¿Te parece en el mismo sitio?

Naruto contuvo el deseo por volver a besarlo. Estaba seguro de que el bastardo no lo llevaría a su hogar, puesto que era otra de las cuestiones que desconocía de él. Asintió y se retiró aun con el beso grabado en su memoria…

* * *

Resolver casos junto a Naruto. La idea se le antojaba interesante al tiempo que riesgoso, pero tenía más oportunidades de vencer a su hermano si lograba conocer su actual rutina diaria

Ya en su departamento, Sasuke alistó una por una sus pertenencias, empacó solamente lo básico para un mes, ni un día más ni un día menos. Por el momento ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, se reuniría con Naruto al día siguiente y mientras tanto se dedicaría a contemplar el caos que se cernía en la ciudad con aquella redada que pretendía dar con Hebi

Sasuke observó a través del vitral las patrullas que asistían presurosas al lado este del perímetro

Que paradigma eran los sentimientos humanos, nunca podría comprenderlos completamente. Así como tampoco lograba comprender la mente inocente y confianzuda de Naruto. Era, en cierto modo, intrigante

* * *

De vuelta en su departamento, Naruto se decidió a organizar un poco. Era cierto que el lugar estaba algo descuidado, incluso sintió vergüenza al recordarlo. No gustaba de doblar la ropa y tampoco solía tender la cama. Los potes de ramen se habían acumulado en el lavabo y habia algunos cartones de leche caducada en la nevera

-Vaya desastre, ttebayo- murmuró sacando los últimos restos de basura. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y dudó un instante en llamar a Itachi

 _"El no es mi hermano, el único lazo que nos une es de odio"_

Naruto sacudió la cabeza al rememorar tan cruentas palabras. Insólitamente ese bastardo altanero y ególatra le gustaba. Más sin embargo aún le hacía falta cerciorarse...de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo

Ya harto de los deberes, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo

Demonios, grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió una vez más la nevera y notó que no había ni un solo alimento preparado. Y es que, a pesar de su edad, Naruto no sabía cocinar excepto pastas instantáneas y café. Por lo regular solía comprar sus alimentos o asistía a comer a algún restaurante en compañía de Itachi o Kakashi

Torciendo los labios y rascándose la mejilla, pensó en una solución. Por alguna razón, creyó que sería vergonzoso que Sasuke se enterara de sus nulos conocimientos en la cocina. Así que en base a sus recuerdos, trató de cocinar algo, valiéndose de un par de huevos que frió junto a algunas hierbas aromáticas. Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto lo probó y descubrió que tenía un sabor asqueroso

Molesto por sentirse derrotado, buscó alguna receta en los libros de la repisa y la memorizó para el día siguiente. Quizá su táctica funcionará y así no quedaría como un idiota frente al joven que le gustaba…

* * *

Contempló abstracto su reloj de pulsera para corroborar la hora, ya pasaba de las 10 y ni siquiera había probado bocado. Suspiró hondo y se dirigió a la alacena por una ración de cereal. En realidad tenía el estómago algo revuelto, pero prefería merendar algo antes de salir

Después de ducharse y con ideas absurdas pero congruentes rondando su cabeza, Sasuke se decidió a abandonar su escondite con apenas un par de maletas y un abrigo oscuro. En menos de media hora ya estaba en el sitio acordado. Esperó expectante bajo la farola y recordó que aún le hacía falta contactarse con tres criminales más para que su estrategia tuviera un respaldo extra

-¡Sasuke!- el grito propició que el aludido frunciera las cejas con notorio desagrado

"Ese idiota"

-¡Sa...!- Naruto se cubrió los labios al recordarlo. Se habia olvidado que la identidad del Uchiha era un secreto. Por otro lado ya habia hablado con Itachi, su jefe le habia prometido asistir al día siguiente a su departamento para tomar la merienda. Lo cierto es que todo era un plan bien elaborado para reunir a los hermanos y que arreglarán sus diferencias de una vez por todas

Lentamente las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron. Naruto le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que lo siguiera y él acató la petición, pensando en una estúpida pero realista frase

" _No te enamores de tu enemigo cuando trates de destruirlo"_

Vaya imbécil. Fue exactamente lo que le sucedió y no consiguió oponerse. Continuó caminando a la par que observaba el delicado cuerpo del rubio. Nuevamente estaba deseando tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, oírlo gemir como antaño

Ya en el modesto pero acogedor departamento, Naruto le indicó al Uchiha donde instalarse y se dispuso a ayudarle a pesar de que el bastardo se negaba

El tiempo seguía su curso y ellos se sentaron en el sofá a descansar. Sus miradas se encontraron, era el momento de la verdad, descubrir lo que el otro ocultaba

-Sasuke

-Naruto- se nombraron al unísono

El rubio se quedo mirándole, realmente no sabía de qué podría hablar con él... No lo conocía demasiado y no podía preguntarle directamente hasta que Itachi estuviera presente. Entonces se le ocurrió buscar un juego de mesa para matar el tiempo. Tampoco tenía las agallas para decirle a Sasuke que sólo tenía una cama...

Algo inquieto, el moreno dirigió la mirada a su alrededor con más atención, no había nada que resaltara en particular. Curiosamente aún en ese momento, no hacía más que analizar cada perfil del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse un acosador ante la idea

Silencio y mas silencio, el ambiente era un tanto incomodo. Naruto recién disponía una pila de cartas para empezar el juego cuando el Uchiha movió inconscientemente el pie, derrumbando la construcción de cartas, una por una...

"Rayos"

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado y se levantó del sofá para recogerlas, tal vez el chico lo estaba usando como distracción para evadirlo y sobre todo a las preguntas que pudiera formularle

-Disculpa- dijo, no muy convencido de sus palabras, sus acciones lo estaban inquietando


End file.
